


Welcome to D-Kindergarten~!

by dewdrop_juuri



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Babies, Fluff galore, Kindergarten AU, Reader-Insert, Toddlers, baby Sakuma, cuteness, teacher, younger Colonel Yuuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewdrop_juuri/pseuds/dewdrop_juuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 pairs of uneasy eyes stare back at you as their little figures hid behind Yuuki-sensei. The older male sighs before gesturing to you. </p><p>“Kids, this is [Your name]-san.” Yuuki starts. “Starting from today on, she’ll be with us here at D-Kindergarten.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Teacher!

**Author's Note:**

> In which the reader is the new teacher at D-Kindergarten and has to handle 8 curious tots and an adorable little baby. Chaos ensues~
> 
> [She/her pronouns]

“It should be around here.”

 

Clutching a piece of paper in your hands, your [e/c] eyes scan the surroundings for your new workplace. Spotting the blue roof of the building around the next block, you sped up your pace, your skirts swirling with every pace. Heaving a deep breath, you etch a smile on your face, looking straight ahead.

 

_My first job starts today._

\----

 

You were a fresh graduate out of university, currently on the hunt for a stable source of income. You’ve tried your luck applying for various companies but found out it wasn’t working for you.

 

You had almost given up, lamenting on how you’re now becoming society’s dead space until a few days ago, one of your former classmates pointed out a certain institution in need of kindergarten teachers. The amount offered was decent, it was near your home, and you can tolerate children, so you quickly jumped at the opportunity.

 

Nothing else could go wrong, right?

 

\----

 

You stop outside the door of the institution, catching your breath as you swept away your [h/c] strands away from your face. Dusting your navy blue skirt off, you straighten yourself out before reaching out to knock on the cream-colored door twice.

“Please wait a moment.”

A gruff male voice answered from behind and you were about to reply when suddenly high-pitched voices echoed from behind the door.

 

_“Yuuki-sensei, where are you going?”_

_“Yuuki-sensei, I just learned a new card trick!!”_

_“Sensei, please read me a picture book.”_

_“Sensei would you peel this orange for me?”_

_“Yuuki-sensei, I drew this picture! Isn’t it pretty?”_

_“Yuuki-sensei, am I cute~?”_

 

“Would you all please behave for a moment so that I can answer the front door?” The older male voice echoes back and you could detect the tone of exasperation and annoyance laced in his voice.

The door unlocks with a click and you step back as the doorknob turns and opens, revealing a tall male with black-hair wearing a blue apron over his white polo shirt and black slacks.

“[Full name]-san, I presume?” He breathes out, and you nod, bowing in acknowledgement before addressing your co-worker.

“Yes, that’s me.” You quip. “I’m in your care starting today, Yuuki-san.”

Yuuki nods in reply, before peeking back to the little crowd that fell quiet during your exchange.

 8 pairs of uneasy eyes stare back at you as their little figures hid behind Yuuki-sensei. Their little fingers clutched Yuuki’s pants as they peeked from behind, obviously wary of the newcomer.

The older male sighs before gesturing to you.

“Kids, this is [Your name]-san.” Yuuki starts. “Starting from today on, she’ll be with us here at D-Kindergarten.”

“Hello, I’m [First name]-sensei.” You knelt to their level, a bright smile on your face. “Please take care of me starting today~”

 

 


	2. Introductions

You knelt beside Yuuki-sensei in the middle of the room as 8 pairs of curious eyes stared right back at you.

 

Currently the toddlers were sitting cross-legged on the play mats, blinking curiously at you. You had put on the blue apron above your clothes and tied your hair back in a ponytail, meeting their gaze steadily.

 

In the midst of your steady eye-contact match with the children, Yuuki-sensei clears his throat to break the ice.

 

“So as I have said earlier, this is [First name]-sensei.” Yuuki-sensei gestures to you before continuing. “She’ll be your new teacher alongside with me.”

 

“Nice to meet you all.” You greet them, putting on your best smile. “Will you introduce yourselves to me, one by one?”

 

Another second of silence passes by before a hand shoots up in the air. A little boy with wavy brown-hair stands up shakily before introducing himself.

 

“My name is Amari. I’m 5 years old.” He bows at you cutely before continuing. “Nice to meet you, [First name]-sensei.”

 

You smiled back at him. “It’s nice to meet you too, Amari-kun~”

 

He blinks before his lips stretched out into a wide smile and you had to hold in your squeals at how adorable he was.

 

However as soon as Amari started the initiative, several hands shot up at once, and the boys’ high-pitched voices echoed in the room, all of them vying for your attention.

 

“My name is Miyoshi!” –echoes a particular brunette at the corner of the room.

 

“I’m Kaminaga!” –shouts a spiky-haired tot from beside the little tot named Miyoshi.

 

“My name is Tazaki!” –a little boy with a deck of cards raises his arms jovially. “Sensei, do you want to see a trick~?!”

 

“I’m Hatano! Nice to meet you sensei!” –the boy with the parted bangs exclaims.

 

The other three children kept their distance from you—with the exception of Amari, who was behaving himself quite nicely—sending you occasional glances and blinking their eyes at your own [e/c] irises.

 

You scan their name tags: _Fukumoto, Odagiri and Jitsui._

 _Shy, perhaps?_ You mused, already formulating a plan to get them to warm up to you as soon as possible.

 

“Sensei!”

 

Without warning, Miyoshi, Kaminaga, Hatano and Tazaki tackled  you, climbing to sit on your lap or tugging the hem of your apron, making you startled at the sudden attention.

 

At the boys’ sudden attack, Yuuki-sensei sprung into action.

 

“You guys! Calm down!” Yuuki-sensei barks, exasperated at the sudden loud outbursts from the children.

 

“Everyone~!” You exclaim, unconsciously raising the volume of your voice higher than the usual, making the kids immediately stall whatever they were doing to you.

 

You pry Hatano off your back—apparently he was attracted to the bright green scrunchie you tied your hair with—opting instead to place him atop your lap. You faced the rest of the children with a gentle smile on your face.

 

“Sensei wants to play with all of you, too. But if all of you attack me all at once…” You reason out, your [e/c] eyes narrowing into a stern expression. “You can get hurt!”

 

 

Tazaki, Miyoshi and Kaminaga bowed down their heads, suddenly afraid that they might have upset you. Hatano looks up to you, blinking back tears.

 

Seeing as you might have upset them, you panicked, shaking your hands as you did. “Ah, but don’t worry! Sensei will play with you! Just take turns, so please don’t cry~?”

 

Looking up towards you with their wide eyes, they chorused: “Really?”

 

You nod affirmatively with a wide smile. “Mhm! Really!”

 

As if they never got depressed, the four immediately broke into huge smiles before running towards you at full force—completely disregarding Hatano on your lap and your earlier lecture on taking turns.

 

“LET’S PLAY~!”

 

As the trio dogpiled on top of you, Yuuki-sensei snapped.

 

“YOU GUYS STOP CRUSHING [FIRST NAME]-SENSEI!”  


 


End file.
